


Pumpkin

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: #Hannictober [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannictober, Humor, M/M, Tumblr, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Hannibal brings home an orange puppy. Will has concerns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> #Hannictober Day 2: Pumpkin.
> 
> NO DYE ON THE PUPPY!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Will stared at the puppy that Hannibal was holding out to him. It was small, and fluffy, but what stood out the most was the fur. He’d seen cats with orange fur, but he had never seen a dog with such natural coloring.

“That isn’t dye is it?”

“No. The woman at the shop informed me that he came out this way. Photos were provided. There is a brown spot beneath his chin, but other than that, he is as normal as a pup can get.”

Will accepted the excitable creature with the stunning green eyes.

“Pumpkin.”

Hannibal’s face screwed up in distaste. “‘ _Pumpkin_ ’?”

Will nodded. “I was going to call him Gourdie, but Pumpkin is nicer.”

Placing a kiss on his lover’s cheek, Will turned the rest of his attention on acclimating the puppy to their lives.

Hannibal was so sweet at times.

* * *

 

**A/N: DONE!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Keep an eye out for more #Hannictober fics in the series!


End file.
